Hey Lucy, I remember
by FairyGlitter
Summary: "Is mommy in heaven or hell now?" "Your mother is in heaven, waiting for us to come there one day." "This is not goodbye, only a 'see you later', right, Natsu…?" she whispered. He could still see the scene before his eyes, her last words ringing in his ears. A SHORT ONE SHOT, BASED ON SONG 'Lucy' By skillet (warning for character death, rated for blood)


**I know that I've been absent for a while and this is my way of telling you that I'm still here! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update before but my computer had virus and it had to be cleaned; including all my finished chapters of this story so I have to rewrite them. On top of that I've been sick for almost a week and I'm on my bettering way so I thought that I'd post this so you'll know that I'm alive at least; which can't be said about the characters in this story. **

…

**I ****do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. Nor do I own any of the people they meet or whatever happens to them in this story. The song belongs to its original writer.**

…

The sky was dark and full of grey clouds that fell dark and heavy water drops on the black umbrellas and black hats. All heads was turned down facing the dark green wet and muddy grass, many had tears in their eyes while others had just a cold expression on their faces instead. But one by one the people left silently without telling anyone, or even making a sound except the sound of footsteps in the muddy grass.

The last people to stand by the statue of a female sitting on the grave with a smiling face holding out her hand and in them there was hanging a pair of keys, some made out of gold and some out of silver, was only three. A male in a black suit, shaded glasses and orange like hair, a short, really short old man with a white cape on and last but not least a young boy in his early twenties with pink hair, a white scaled scarf and a blue cat sitting on his shoulder.

**Hey Lucy, I remember your name**

The old man looked up at the female statue who smiled back at him without knowing it itself. He let out a sigh and mumbled quietly, "She deserved a better fate than this, my young daughter," even though the girl was not in reality his daughter, nor any of the youngsters he called his children.

The black suited man gritted his teeth together and pulled his hands into fists. "I should have protected her better," he said, his eyes full of tears that weren't falling.

"You did all you could have done, Loke," Makarov, the name of the old man, said and once again let out a deep sigh. "Her sacrifice will not be forgotten, it will be remembered by every fairy tail member that will come and go."

"What about the civilians?" the celestial spirit asked and looked at the old man from behind his shaded glasses. "Will they know the whole story?"

**I left a dozen roses on your grave today**

"No, we can't take the risk of letting either the civilians or the magical council know about what happened, only us in fairy tail and the generations to come. She will be celebrated as a hero…" Makarov promised as he thought of how his guild would be now without their happy celestial mage.

"She will not be celebrated as a hero…" both of them two turned their heads towards the pink haired man who had been quit during the entire three months of her death. "She will be celebrated for being a hero, for being the only hero of our generation."

"Natsu," Loke stared at the fire mage surprised of his words.

**I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leafs away**

The entire guild had been use to his quietness after the three months and he was surprised to hear the mage talk again, as he, like all the others had believed that he would never talk again.

Loke had been in the human realm for three months without a master and his power was low, almost critical. He needed to return to the spirit realm or he would be dying in this world. He wasn't alone thinking that thought.

"Brother," a small smoke puff came from beside Loke as the pink haired maid spirit appeared beside him. "You are needed in the spirit worlds, brother."

Loke sighed and turned towards Virgo. "Of course," were his only words before he and Virgo disappeared and two key's appeared to the chain of keys in the statues out reached hand.

**I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say**

"We should be going, Natsu," Makarov said and looked up at Natsu, whose face was mostly hidden by his scarf.

"Go ahead, I'm coming later," he said emotionless and then turned to the cat on his shoulder. "You too, Happy."

The blue cat looked at his friend but did not say against him and jumped down from his shoulder and landed on Makarovs instead. "Come home, Natsu."

Makarov left with Happy on his shoulder leaving Natsu alone at the statue, alone at the grave. When he knew that he was alone and all the others had left already, he dropped to his knees and large tear drops left his eyes rapidly.

**Now that It's over, I just wanna hold her**

"Lucy," he cried as he stared at the statues smiling face and its blue crystals that had been decided as eyes.

Lucy, the woman the statue was sculptured as, was dressed in an ancient dress made out of real fabric that had been cast a spell on so it would never wither, get destroyed by the weather or age and that it would always look as it was new made. Gold shaped as plants full of different colored gems was placed on her arms and around her waist and in her stone shaped hair that was shaped like she usually had it a light blue ribbon had been tied around the cold stone to make it look as real as possible. Even on her feet there was a pair of old looking sandals, but that had been made just for the statue. As well as the dress the statue had been cast a spell on that if you had any intention of stealing anything from it, the keys, the gems, or anything else like that, you would never be able to touch it not even look at it.

Natsu's cheeks were mixed with the tears of sadness and the heavy raindrops. All he could think off was how he had betrayed her, how he should have protected her better.

**I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me**

He stood up from the ground and out of a large paper back left in front of the grave he picked up a large bouquet of roses that he placed in Lucy's lap. He had her stone hand on from of her stomach as if she had waited for him to place the bouquet there sense it fitted so good, just like if she was carrying a child.

He couldn't believe that she had been gone for three months already. Three months without her had been painful, more painful than all the pain he'd been through in his years and it had been a plenty. He hadn't even been this hurt when Igneel had left him year 777. This was much more painful, losing someone that he'd loved with his entire heart. A feeling he never thought that he'd experience. But it was all thanks to Lucy and now she was gone.

**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her**

He could still see the scene before his eyes, her last words ringing in his ears "This is not goodbye, only a 'see you later', right, Natsu…?" He still remembered the blood on his hands and how red her tears had been as she cried. Closing his eyes, Natsu could still see it in front of him as if he was there again.

**I've gotta live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today**

_Pushing himself up from the ground was painful and all of his body hurt. The cloths he'd had on was ripped almost to pieces showing the large wounds he had from the fight. He moved a step forwards and almost fell to the ground, but he had to keep moving forward. He still needed to find her, to make sure she was alright. _

_All over the place there were dead bodies, blood, limbs and weapons, everything covered in blood and ripped flesh. He didn't care for them though; he cared only to find one and only one person. _

"_Lucy," he tried screaming but it was only a small whisper. "Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" _

_He spun around as he saw movements and ran as fast as he could towards the moving body, hoping, no, praying that it would be Lucy. It was, but not as he had hoped. _

**Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday**

_Lucy was lying on her back with a large wound no gap in the middle of her stomach and chest. She had a large wound in her head and her entire body was covered in blood. Though that, she was wide awake and smiled when she saw him, her Natsu. _

"_N-Natsu," she said with a so small voice that it was hard for him to even hear if she said anything. _

_Natsu dropped to his knees beside her and gently lifted her body into his lap and moved his fingers through her hair while holding her hand with the other. "Lucy, I'm sorry." _

"_W-what are you ap-ppologizing for?" she said still smiling. _

**They said It'd bring some closure to say your name**

"_If I'd been stronger and not let you by your own, I could have been able to protect us both. If I'd," he said but his words were stopped by his voice cracking as tears fell from his eyes. _

"_Shch, It isn't your fault," she gently whispered. _

"_I don't want to take any goodbye's, Lucy," Natsu said and held her hand closer and tighter as her eyes fell red tears. _

"_This is not goodbye, only a 'see you later', right, Natsu…?" she whispered as more red tears fell from her eyes. Her breathing was getting slower as she spoke and but her smile was still there._

"_Right," Natsu said as he slowly leaned forwards to her face, he knew that he would lose her. He knew that this would be their last moment together. "But I need you to know, that I love you, Lucy." _

_Her breathing was at its slowest now and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and he could feel her last breath being blown into his own mouth before she became limb in his arms. _

**I know I'd do it different if I had the chance**

Natsu closed his eyes tight trying to get the image out of his head as he looked up at the statue of his beloved Lucy and he was struck by surprise at what he saw. From the eyes, from those crystals, there was running tears, or maybe it was rain but it looked like she was crying with him.

"Lucy," he whispered.

"Natsu," a quiet, almost quieter then when Lucy said her last sentence, voice said in response.

He just stared at the statue with wide eyes and he was speechless.

**But all I got is these roses to give**

Natsu just stared at the statue before he turned around, he wasn't sure why when he was sure that he had heard Lucy, but he turned around and left.

He took the long way home to the apartment that he and Lucy shared. As he did so he had to pass the park, the park that they had shared their first kiss five years ago

**And they can't help me do amends**

_The wind was strong and the snow was falling. It was romantic, especially for the two friends who was on their way home from the guild. Lucy thought that it was freezing and Natsu was just normally warm because of his fire magic. _

"_Natsu, can't you share a little of that warmth?" Lucy said and stopped in the middle of the park. "I'm freezing to ice over here." _

**Here we are, Now you're in my arms**

"_Okay," Natsu said and lit his hand on fire. _

"_Not that way!" Lucy screamed with her eyes widened. _

"_Then how did you mean?" asked Natsu letting the fire in his hand die out. _

**I never wanted anything so bad, here we are, for a brand new start**

"_I don't know, maybe you could borrow me your scarf or maybe by body heat or…" she stopped immediately at what she had just said. Had she just said body heat?_

_Natsu raised an eyebrow and walked close to Lucy. "Like this?" he asked as he out his arms around her waist and held her tight against him. _

_She opened her mouth to say that it wasn't what she meant but stopped as she actually felt comfortable in his arms. "Kinda like this…" _

**Living the life that we could've had**

_Lucy didn't know why but she rested her head on his chest and snuggled closer to him and whispered "You are so warm, Natsu."_

"_I am?" he asked and looked at her surprised. _

_Lucy looked up at him and nodded her head. "Yes, you are really warm and…" she lost herself when she saw him in the dim light of Magnolia and with the glittering snow in the background. _

**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand, Me and Lucy never wanna end**

_She wasn't sure what she was doing but she slowly moved her head closer to his and hope with her whole heart that he would ask what she was doing. But to her surprise he lifted his hands to her cheeks and looked at her first with curious eyes and then what took her by surprise was that he kissed her. _

_Her eyes widened as she looking into his dark eyes, but she lost herself again and she soon closed her eyes letting him kiss her all he wanted. _

**Just another moment in your eyes, I'll see you in another life, in heaven where we never say goodbye**

He wasn't really sure why he had kissed her that night five years ago, he had done it on impulse. Meaning he didn't know why he did it, he just did it. But he didn't regret it, who could have known that just one kiss could have become so much more? He just wished he hadn't lost her…

**Here we are, you now in my arms**

Natsu made his way home and opened the door and closed it shut behind him. He was really down and he didn't feel like doing anything. But it had been the first time in three months that he was home now. He had just taken of the black jacket and was about to walk inside when the sound of small running footsteps could be heard coming towards his location.

"Daddy!" a young pink haired girl said as she jumped and hugged Natsu around the stomach wrapping her arms and legs around him.

**Here we are for a brand new start**

Natsu bent up the three year olds arms and legs and lifted her into his arms. "Hi, Luna, long time no see."

Luna nodded and narrowed her small brown eyes at her father. "Where have you been, I've missed you and uncle Happy isn't funny to play with, he only start burning."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's way of playing. "Well that is because he isn't made to play with fire, Luna."

"He's no fun," she said.

**To too live with the choices I made and I can't live with myself today**

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" Natsu said and walked inside the kitchen with his daughter.

"Is mommy in heaven or hell now?" Luna asked making Natsu look at her like if she was crazy.

He stayed silent for a while and just wondered how she knew that Lucy wouldn't come home again, "Your mother is in heaven, waiting for us to come there one day."

"Do we have to make her wait?" Luna asked. "Mommy hates to wait."

"It will go fast for her, she will see us after just one day, two days, or maybe only three, but it might go slow for us, we have to keep holding on because that is what your mother would want," Natsu said and sat Luna down on the table where she sat down cross legged.

**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand, Me and Lucy never wanna end**

Luna blew up her cheeks and looked down at the table. "I miss her, I miss her a lot."

"We all do, honey," Natsu said as he took out supplies for supper.

Luna opened her mouth to say something but closed it as a light breeze flew through the kitchen. "Daddy, it's cold!"

Natsu turned towards the window letting go of all the things that he had in his hands on the counter but stopped at what he saw at the window.

**Got to live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today**

At the window stood a woman, or rather, Lucy, dressed in the same dress as the stone statue on her grave, with the diamonds and gems, just that her eyes was normal eyes and not crystals. In her hands she had the keys but there was something different about her. She was pale, almost white and she was see through.

"Lucy!" Natsu said with wide eyes.

"Mommy!" Luna screamed and jumped off the table and ran towards her mother. Lucy bent down and hugged Luna as she hugged her mother. "Mommy, I missed you! You aren't leaving again are you?"

Lucy didn't say anything but smiled at her daughter and then at Natsu when she stood up letting go of Luna. She mentioned towards Luna and Natsu understood directly what she wanted him to do. She wanted him to take good care off Luna.

"I will Lucy, I promise I will," he said as she slowly disappeared, the only thing left where she had been standing a pair of golden and silver celestial mage keys. Natsu walked over to them and picked them up and then gave them to Luna. "These spirits belong to you now, Luna, take care of them just like your mother did."

"I promise!" she said and hugged her mother's keys.

**Hey Lucy, I remember your name**


End file.
